


My reward.

by xxarcherz



Series: Sex and Stuff [1]
Category: ATrustedTurtle
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxarcherz/pseuds/xxarcherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt loses a bet, he pays Jason in an interesting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My reward.

**Author's Note:**

> You want smexy times? I give you smexy times.

"NO!" Matt screamed as Jason tased him, winning the match and a $20 bet. The chat was going completely wild.

Jakkyr: Jason tased Matt. It was shocking.

xxarcher: BROTHER FUCK YEA!

Sxycollagelady: (Random kitten GIF)

Connor66c: This warrants a donation to Jason.

Jason smiled proudly at Matt, who stuck his tongue out."Pay up." He said, laughing. 

"Or I could pay you in another way." Matt replied, smiling evilly.

"Hmm?"

"How about we shut off the stream and I pay up."

Once again, chat was going insane.

xxarcherz: PLEASE FUCK.

That was the only comment that was read before Jason switched off the computer screens. Suddenly, Jason was pinned against the wall, Matt kissing him passionatly. Jason could feel Matts hand rub against Jason's growing erection and he couldn't help but let out a small groan. Matt smiled as he slowly unbuttoned Jason's pants and slowly pulled out his cock."Matt..." Jason whispered under his breath. Matt ran his tongue up Jason's erection, earning a shutter from Jason. Matt's blue eyes and Jason's brown eyes met as Matt swirled his tongue around the tip before taking it entirely in his mouth. Jason groaned, his hand tangling in Matts short brown hair as matts head bobbed up and down. As Jason grew more and more near his melting point, his breathing transformed into short breathy moans. When Matt deep throated him, that was it. No longer able to stop himself, Jason released into Matts mouth. Matt stood up, smiling."Shower time?"


End file.
